If You Let Me
by Dangerous Lover
Summary: He looked slightly to the left and found the source of the chanting voices. Five girls of about ten stood in a circle. Their voices were soft, slow and haunting. Slowly the girls began to spin in a circle and eerie laughter filled the air as they sung. Hp
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **Ok hi again. I know some of you have read Vampires or some of my other stories and are wondering if i am going to post them soon. Well yes. You see i am still a little pissed about the whole name thing so i kinda am spazzing on that one and the others are kinda on hold. Well this story, this story is kinda (My word of the day) different. 1) it is a harry/ tom slash fic. 2) Harry has abrother but that is later in the story and 3) it has LM/ DM/ SS in it.

**Rating:** R (Cusing violence abuse and slash)

Hope you like it

00000+00000

Chapter 1

_**Mary, Mary quite contrary how does your garden grow,**_

He opened his eyes and looked around. The last thing he remembered was cooking dinner for his relatives. Know he stood in the center of a large park though the colors looked faded and gray.

**With silver bells and cockle shells and pretty maids all in a row.**

He looked slightly to the left and found the source of the chanting voices. Five girls of about ten stood in a circle. Their voices were soft, slow and haunting. Slowly the girls began to spin in a circle and eerie laughter filled the air as they sung.

**Ring around the rosy,**

**Pocket full of posy,**

**Ashes, ashes,**

**We all fall down.**

The girls fell to the ground amidst laughter that faded into the silence of death. He looked down at the wand that was clasped in his hand and let it drop to the ground.

"I can make this go away." A silky voice whispered into his ear. "I can make it all just disappear. You would never feel alone or sad or betrayed or guilty ever again Harry."

"And why is that?" Harry whispered not turning towards the other.

"Because you would be with me and I could give you a family. I could love you Harry if you let me." Voldemort whispered again his silky tone echoing in the vast space of the empty park.

"But all you do is kill. You can't love." Harry whispered as if afraid to speak to loud.

"I can change Harry." Voldemort moved in front of the boy-who-lived. "They are all working for Dumbledore and you know it. You've known it for 3 years. Let me love you Harry and we will make the world a better place."

"What happened to you?" Harry asked as he laid his hand on Voldemort's cheek. His face was once again full and human and he appeared to be 17 again. His long raven black hair fell down his back and his crimson eyes peered at Harry with love pouring from them.

"A few well developed potions and a spell or two." Voldemort said as he leaned into Harry's touch.

"Voldemort…"

"Tom."

"Tom!"

"Tom."

"Tom… I want to say yes. But…" Harry lowered his hand from Tom's face and turned around.

"But what?" Voldemort asked as he laid a hand on his love's shoulder.

"How do I know this is real and not some trick to…" Harry never finished because Tom had turned him around and pressed their lips together. Harry felt as if the whole world had stopped. Tom gently ran his tongue over Harry's lip and pulled away.

"It is real. You are my equal and the man I love. Stand by me." Tom almost begged as he pushed some of the shorter boy's hair back. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours until Harry blushed and lowered his head.

"I will Tom." His voice was soft but the dark lord heard it loud and clear. He hooked his finger under the green eyed boy's chin and pulled his head up to face him. Voldemort flashed him a brilliant smile which only caused Harry to blush even more.

"You are so innocent my love." Tom said with a laugh. He placed a kiss on Harry's flaming red cheek and smiled down on him. "Tomorrow my most faithful Death Eaters will come and pick you up my love. Be ready and don't worry."

00000+00000

Harry sat up in bed, the early morning light floated through the bars that covered his window. 'Well at least they didn't throw me into the cupboard. I guess I should get dressed and pack.'

Harry stood up but quickly sat back down as his head began to spin. He gently placed his hand over his eyes and sighed. They must have beaten him while he had been unconscious. He quickly did a body check and found that his left arm was broken and that there were lash marks across his bare chest.

"Well so much for being ready. I can barely move let alone get dressed or pack." Harry said aloud as he carefully lay back on his threadbare mattress. 'At least all my stuff is still in my trunk.'

His head was still pounding to a dark sadistic rhythm as he lay there. In his mind he could still hear Tom's smooth washing over his still tired ears. He could feel Tom's lips pressed against his own with passion and … dare he even think it… love.

Harry groaned as his head gave a sharp pulse. He opened his eyes slowly and was horrified to find everything fading to gray. The world seemed to swim before his eyes and he knew. He was going to pass out because one of his god forsaken relatives had hit him in the head.

"Tom…" Harry whispered before the darkness took him into its waiting arms.

00000+00000

"Damn it. Why do we have to be the ones to get Potter?" Draco Malfoy mumbled as he and his father walked down Magnolia Dr. His father turned his head ever so slightly and looked down at his son.

"We have to because our lord asked us to. We are his most trusted followers and it is an honor to serve his will." Lucius replied as they turned onto Privet Dr. They walked up the walk to number 4 and adjusted their masks.

Lucius rang the bell and listened as heavy footsteps sounded from the inside. The door was thrown open by a large purple faced man. He took one look at the two robed men on his doorstep and attempted to slam the door in their faces. He went deathly pale as Lucius's foot blocked the door.

"Are you Vernon Dursley?" Lucius asked in a soft placating tone. Vernon nodded his head slowly though his grip on the door tightened drastically. "Then sir might you please call young Mister Potter? He should be expecting us."

"I will do no such thing." The overly sized man squeaked.

"Oh… Well you see you don't really have a choice. We are here to take him to our lord and he won't take no for an answer." Lucius hissed as he pulled out his wand. Vernon gave an audible gulp and moved out of the doorway. "Good now Draco go get him."

"Yes father." Draco moved to the stairs and climbed them slowly. When he reached the landing he called out. "Potter get your lazy arse out here."

Silence rang thru the hall and Draco furrowed his brow. According to his lord the other was enthusiastic about joining them. He walked towards one of the doors and found at least a dozen muggle locks on it. A sudden fear gripped Draco as he undid the catches slowly. He turned the handle and let the door swing open. The sight before him was horrid. Harry lay on his back, his left arm lay across his bleeding chest and his right hung off his bed. From what the blonde could see the other boy's chest was completely covered in lash marks and bruises. His head was turned away from the door and Draco could see a knot forming.

He didn't realize that he was screaming until he heard footsteps behind him. He quickly ducked out of the room and leaned against the wall. In truth he was shocked, he had seen far worse but seeing Potter like that just sent true fear thru his mind.

"Dear goddess." Lucius hissed as he passed his son. He had come running when the other had screamed. Never had he heard such a blood curdling scream from his son. He was struck with a sickening feeling as he entered the room. He rushed towards the brunette and pulled out his wand. With a flip of his wrist the boy was in his arms.

"Draco come on." Lucius ordered as he rushed down the stairs. The younger blonde grabbed the trunk that had been by the bed and followed his father. They hurried out of the house and down the street. When they finally arrived at the park some blocks down. There they picked up a seemingly normal rock and disappeared.

00000+00000

Ok i hope you all liked it and please review. Umm if an of my storys ever get finished you will realize that i have a twisted sense ofhumor and things always get worse before they get better. Some of the stuff i write about has a true basis and i would appricate it if you didn't bad mouth my work. Well i am reading something so i will let you all go **_DL_**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Ok i'm posting this in the dead of night so that i can quitely sneak away before anyone sees that i post thus escaping harm from long patcint readers that have not formed an anger mob set with flaming troches and pitchforks or pointy sticks of doom as the case may be so i hope you like it bye bye

Chapter 2

Few things fazed Lord Lucius Gregory Malfoy III and even fewer sent him into a full blown panic attack but the mere thought of facing his liege lord at that moment had him in a right state. The recover of one Harry Potter had not gone smoothly or even anything remotely like they had expected. Lucius could see the heavy wood doors that led into the manor long before he was ready to what was on the other side.

The surprisingly light young man in his arms moaned softly as the dark wizard moved forward. Lucius prayed silently that the portkey had not caused further damage to the poor boy, for his own sake as well as the boy's. He could even now picture his lord waiting impatiently in his study, anticipating the arrival of, to his knowledge anyways, a healthy vibrant young man. For only a small moment he felt pity towards the muggles who were responsible for the damage, for they would soon know the true meaning of pain.

-0-

Tom Riddle was what one would call a … well he was … you see some would say … oh who in the hell am I kidding, Tom Riddle was a stereo typical villain. He was deadly hansom, a smooth talker and of course as with any great bad guy he was slowed by the greatest thing known to man kind, LOVE. But for all of the precious things he lacked, such as basic morals, he made up for them ten fold. Generosity with rage, kindness with greed, and patiences with vengeances.

So when Tom told his followers something he expected immediate results, which if you think about it was probably the reason he had spent thirteen years as a wondering specter with no caporal form save those he took by force. He had only recently began to consider the prospect of changing his ways. While it wasnt so much that he wanted to but that he had to, falling in love with your arch nemesis could do that after all.

That was the reason Lord Voldemort aka Tom Riddle was sitting behind his solid oak desk instead of cursing everything in his path as he waited for his most faithful to return with their precious cargo. He had just finished a small pile of paper work (yes even Dark Lords have homework)and was applying his John Hancock, damn his muggle roots, to the last piece when his office door swung open.

Fiery red eyes lifted with the exception of once more gazing upon the man, no boy, who had captured him so easily. If there had been any doubt before that he still did indeed have a heart that beat there was none after that moment. The sight that met him tore at the organ with unparalleled fear.

The door way framed the panting blonde that was one of his strongest supporters, and in his arms laid Harry Potter, bane of his existence and the love of his life. He was to his feet before words reached him, he didn't care all that mattered was the small bleeding bundle in Lucius' caring grip.

"What happened? Who did this? I will personally see them flambéed and severed to the masses." It was not by far the best threat but at that particular moment his sanity and dark lordishness were out the window. All he cared about was the boy and it was obvious that said boy was in dire need of medical assistance. "What are you doing just standing there? Bring him to my chambers and summon a medi-witch."

-0-

Somewhere deep in the land of sweet dreams and coma Harry Potter was faced with a great dilemma. To stay in the strange place he had found himself or venture into the light that called out to him. On the one hand he was quite comfortable reclining as he was against a giant mushroom listening to the voices that he could not see, on the other the light its presence told him one thing, he was as close to death, and his parents, as he had come in thirteen years. The temptation of seeing them if even for only a moment before his soul was hurled to the dark pits of hell, he couldn't imagine he would end up anywhere else, was great and for several moments he was actually considering it. Then the voices he had heard became louder calling out to him asking, begging, pleading with him to hang on, to stay with them.

Harry had the vague notion that the voices belonged to people and people that he knew to boot, but he couldn't place them. They didn't exist in his little world of mushrooms and light, nothing did not even himself really. He knew somewhere deep inside that he could not linger in this place to long that he would have to choose, the light and the abstract concept of family or the voices and drifting sense of love.

Harry shrugged, raven hair falling everywhere, he didn't have to decide that second and the place beneath the giant mushroom was ever so nice and he was finding it hard to keep his mind from floating away, drifting along with a thousand reasons not to think. So with a soft sigh he closed his eyes and let himself go for in this place he didn't have to worry. There was no war, no people out to get him, no death or fear because he realized as sleep took him there was really nothing there, no mushroom, no light, no voices and no Harry Potter.

-0-

Tom was beside himself when the healer finally poked his head through the door. It was obvious that man was tired and worn to the bone from the extensive healing he had preformed. He held open the door wider as the dark lord past him with only a warning to be quite. Tom felt such sorrow at the sight of his young love that he would have broken down had he been a lesser man.

Harry was dwarfed by the four poster bed on which he had been laid. The boy seemed fragile as if made of glass, his small face made of porcelain and dusted with innocence. Tom Riddle, the most feared dark lord in ages took up a silent vigil at the boy's side. Days passed quickly and nights drug on but he did not leave, he could not for one moment depart from the sight before him and even as mortal wounds healed Harry his sweet Harry did not wake.

A/N Ok now that thats over and done to serious busness we go

That virus hit my computer hard and to top it off we moved so the bad news all of my files got eresed and i have no idea where the hard copies are good news i wrote this chapter from skratch in about three hours so to sum it up, I have to start over at the base of the stories but i've got my muse back but that might only be because Daddy's sitting in the closet next to the computer, we use to have him in the front hall but he kept throwing things so i guess the change worked out after all

Sorry i'm rambling it's like 1:30 and my Doc just uped my meds can we say cloud nine

This chapter is dedicated to all of the reviewers and to my father who raised me with a warped and twisted sense of humor love ya guys (completly platonicly of course, suddenly i want to sing Mr. ED so i am going to bed; help me i'm starting to ryme with out meaning too)

DL


End file.
